particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Chancellor of Valruzia
The Chancellor of the People of Valruzia (Valruzian: Kanclerz Ludzie Walruzysjskiej) is the head of government of Valruzia. The Chancellor directs the executive branch of the central government. The office of Chancellor was initially established in 4545 after the arrival to the government of the political party Forward Valruzia, which aimed to end the long period of political inactivity of the nation that prompted massive protests arounde Valruzia. The first and current holder of the position is Dymitr Bojarski from Forward Valruzia. The longest Chancellor to date is Dymitr Bojarski. Powers As a republic with an elected executive, Valruzia grants considerable powers to the Chancellor, including effective control over the executive branch and the execution of national law by directing and removing executive officers, the right to represent the country abroad, and the power to act as commander in chief of the armed forces. As a republic Valruzia has a strict separation between the legislative and the executive branches, however the Chancellor enjoys a small number of legislative powers, generally exercized through a subordinate executive officer, including the power to propose budget, taxation and spending bills, to create treaties, to propose treaty ratifications, and to request approval for military and infrastructure purchases. The Chancellor can commit the armed forces into conflict, but is required to obtain authorisation from the Sejm for the use of force in conflict through a formal declaration of war previously approved by the President of the nation, except for cases of "extreme emergency", when the Chancellor is required to notify the Sejm within 48 hours of the commencement of hostilities but only receive the approval of the President. Succession and incapacity The Valruzian Line of Succession provide that if the Chancellor has left office or is otherwise unavailable to serve during their terms of office, the line of succession follows the order of: Marshall of the Sejm and then if necessary, the eligible heads of executive departments who form the Chancellor's Cabinet. The Cabinet currently has 12 members, of which the Minister of Foreign Affairs is first in line; the other Cabinet ministries follow in the order in which it was regulated by the law. Those department heads who are constitutionally ineligible to be elected to the Chancellorate are also disqualified from assuming the powers and duties of the Chancellorate through succession. No statutory successor has yet been called upon to act as Chancellor. Political affiliation List of Chancellors Legislatures marked in red did not provide a new Cabinet. File:empty.png|''none, served - File:empty.png|nione'', served - Temporal line #Todas las longitudes se miden en píxeles ImageSize = width:200 height:410 #Tamaño de la imagen: ancho, alto PlotArea = width:50 height:400 left:50 bottom:10 #Tamaño de la gráfica en sí dentro de la imagen: ancho, alto, margen izquierdo, margen derecho DateFormat = yyyy #Formato de fechas= y-cifra de año, m-cifra de mes, d-cifra de día Period = from:4645 till:4681 #Período de tiempo representado: desde, hasta TimeAxis = orientation:vertical #Orientación del eje de tiempos: horizontal o vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:2 start:4645 #Escala # No se da cuenta de cuándo chocan dos frases, así que hay # que moverlas a mano con la variable $dx Define $dx = 20 # shift text to right side of bar PlotData= #barra, color, ancho, alineamiento, tamaño de fuente (XS,S,M,L,XL) bar:Líderes color:blue width:25 mark:(line,white) align:left fontsize:M #desde hasta desplazamiento($dx, píxeles) texto y enlace from:4645 till:4653 shift:($dx,0) color:skyblue text: Dymitr Bojarski from:4653 till:4665 shift:($dx,0) color:pink text: Dymitr Bojarski from:4665 till:4680 shift:($dx,0) color:pink text: Krystian Brosz Category:Government and politics of Valruzia